


Smeared Words

by KellinJoJo



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigoddess, Demigods, Enjolras has a beautiful voice, F/M, Fluff, I don't see enough of Hephaestus Grantaire, M/M, Other, lots of fluff, talk of civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinJoJo/pseuds/KellinJoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Half-Blood is home to many children of the gods and goddess'. Most are talented in ways one could only wish to be. The golden haired son of Apollo has a wonderful voice and the son of Hephaestus is pining...so much pining it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smeared Words

       His voice is beautiful…I mean it’s a given due to who his father is, but it’s almost hypnotic. He’s firm with his voice and not afraid. He doesn’t know I’m here, but I can barely _move. I’m frozen in place and his voice is ringing through the forest. I don’t know where he is…but he’s somewhere around here._  
 __

_“We made our families proud_  
 _But scared at the same time._  
 _We promised we’d be safe,_  
 _Another lie from the front lines…”_  


I began to walk again. It’s passed curfew so if either of us get caught we’re dead. I’m out here because Cecil has a snoring problem and it almost shakes the whole cabin. My brothers and sisters aren’t the classiest or most attractive, but they make up for it in love and skill. I follow his voice because I have no idea where he is and I feel I’m getting closer…  
__

_“Our backs against the wall,_  
 _We’re surrounded and afraid._  
 _Our lives now in the hands_  
 _Of the soldiers taking aim.”_  


His voice has a hold on me and I finally reach where he is. I peak around the tree that is sheltering me and I see him. He’s seated in a small field of flowers…he’s wearing a flower crown and making another one. He’s singing to himself and I decide to just sit and listen. I slide down against the tree and get comfortable. I close my eyes and listen to the words he sings.  


_“Our questions ricochet_  
 _Like broken satellites:_  
 _How our bodies, born to heal,_  
 _Become so prone to die?”_  


I almost feel my body start to fall asleep and he pauses for a long moment. I can hear him mumbling to himself…maybe he forgot the words? He clears his throat and lets out a sigh and I think he hums the next verse. He continues to hum and I look at the stars. I feel I should get back. He’s been singing for a good while I just happened to find him. I walk back to where I came from and as I exit the words echo through the woods.  
 __

_" Lay your weapons down!_  
 _They’re calling off the war_  
 _On account…of losing track_  
 _Of what we’re fighting for.”_  


And before I know it I’m crying.

___________________

I try not to acknowledge what happened last night and I do however note he’s wearing the crown he made himself last night. Jehan is wearing the other crown. I’m sweaty from working on a new project and I’m covered in dirt as well. I don’t bother to clean up to meet up with the group.  


I’m dressed in my heavy, brown leather boots, baggy jeans, my camp shirt that I ripped the sleeves off of, a canvas apron that used to be white, my black kerchief is around my neck now, my black gloves are hanging from the back pocket of my jeans, and my orange lens goggles are on top of my head. My hair is a mess and I can feel the sweat pouring down my face and back and arms. My arms are littered with new bruises and burns. I know Cosette will have a fit over me and I’ll just barely listen to her and stare at Enjolras until he catches me. It’s a sad life I live. I wave at the people I know and get a few upturned noses due to my current state. I shrug them off and walk to the usual tree the group is stationed at. It’s a little after lunch so I took my break to join them. I can hear the squeals of Cosette and I can’t help but grin.  


I near the group and I see the group and then I’m smiling. Courf is sitting on Ferre’s lap facing him and he’s making wild gestures about something and Ferre is nodding with a slight smile on his face eating up the wild tale Courf is supplying to him. Marius and Cosette are lying next to each other on the grass and making shapes out of the clouds passing over head with their hands intertwined. Marius is rubbing his thumb over her knuckles and she’s speaking of a cloud that looks like an elephant. Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta are in a small circle of their own trying to play some game I suppose. Eponine and Montparnasse are playing rock paper scissors. Feuilly is asleep with his hat drawn over his eyes. Jehan and Bahorel are talking with Enjolras, and Enjolras is making wild motions with his hands and his lips are moving really fast. My eyes linger on Enjolras a little longer than they should have, but I have no shame.  


“Guys! R is here!” Courf beams with a grin.  


“Where did you just come from?” Cosette asks wrinkling her nose.  


I chuckle, “I knew you would say that. I just came from work…I didn’t see a point in showering or anything since I would just be going back,” I shrug and take a seat next to Bahorel.  


“That’s a nasty burn,” Bahorel notices and points at it. It’s located on my upper bicep and its angry looking.  


“That must have been what Jess brushed against me in the shop…,” I murmur and shrug once more, “Not the last time it’ll happen.” Everyone goes back into routine talking and I decide to just listen to the conversations around me and I focus on Ferre and Courf’s the most.  


“So…do you think he knows?” Courf whispered.  


“He’s blind to not see it, but we’ve known Enjolras for a long while…he is oblivious to many things,” Ferre sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  


“That is true,” Courf nodded and let a sigh escape his lips. I tune out of the conversation and look at the position of the sun.  


“Guys I think I should be going back. The thing should be cool enough now,” I say standing pulling my goggles back over my eyes. I scan the group and notice Enjolras’ eyes linger on me for a moment and then he looks away quickly. I raise an eyebrow at him, but brush it off and wave good bye to my friends.  


________________________

The one thing that I despise about camp is dinner. The reason why is because we have to sit with our siblings. My siblings are usually quiet and sometimes tinker with things at the table. I don’t have anyone to really speak with in my cabin. My friends are spread out at other tables laughing and talking with their siblings…it’s really the only time I feel so alone. All of a sudden everyone is hushed as they stare over at the Hermes table. I glance over and Courf is standing…he’s been claimed…finally. He has a green trident over his head and then everyone stands and we’re clapping and he’s smiling and he fist pumps the air. I whistle to him and his smile can’t get any bigger than it already is.  


“We have a son of Poseidon!” Valjean exclaims and the campers roar with cheers, “Since you have been claimed you can take your seat at your table.”  


The thing about that is…no one is over there. He has no siblings. Courf kind of loses some of his happiness and looks at Valjean who nods in the direction. Courf silently gathers his stuff and moves from the Hermes cabin and takes a seat at his table. His shoulders slump, and I believe this is the first time I’ve seen him not smile. His shoulders are slumped forward, but I look down at my food and sigh.  


I hear the chitter chatter around us, and I look at the Apollo table. I catch sight of Enjolras. He’s talking with Jehan and Jehan is listening to him quietly nodding every so often. My eyes take in his appearance: his golden hair…it’s almost as bright as the sun his father pulls across the horizon every morning, his eyes are a shade of blue none of the other Apollo kids have. His eyes are brighter and deeper. They give the allusion they’re bright like the sky, but deeper than the ocean. Almost like you could see Poseidon’s realm in his eyes if you looked hard enough. There are light freckles that are across his nose and cheeks. They’re too light to actually see from this distance, but I’ve admired him long enough to know they’re there.  


I glance away and decide that I’m finished. I stand and throw away what was left and head back to the shop. I still need to finish what I’ve been working on. I have an hour to do what I want to do before curfew, and then I have to sneak to the woods for the usual group meet up we have. I grab my stuff from its hook and start up the furnace.  


_____________

I start my trek into the woods and avoid any nymphs as we usually do. Never know what would turn you in. I let out a sigh and pushed some branches out of my face and I begin to hear the idle chitter of my friends. Enjolras organizes these meetings to talk about the current problems in our world, and in Olympus. Cosette has all the gossip and usually feeds it to us all. But as all gossip goes you can never know what is true. I break through the brush and see them all sitting in the usual circle with my spot the only one not occupied. I smiled and waved at those who waved at me and took my seat. Enjolras nodded at me and stood from his spot and took his spot standing in the middle of the circle.  
I didn’t really pay attention to what he said. I mainly paid attention to the way the mood reflected off his hair and how I could see the reflection of the stars in his eyes. I began to trace the lines of his face and I let out a soft sigh. Eponine nudged my ribs, “Get it together loverboy.”  


After that I paid attention to what Enjolras was saying, “There is a quest that the oracle spoke of to Marius.  


_A large group of an_  
 _Odd number;_  
 _All of which are male,_  
 _For women as_  
 _Strong as they are_  
 _Will perish_  
 _If they go._  
 _The sea is strong and_  
 _Heavy;_  
 _The metal is hot and_  
 _Strong;_  
 _The music sweet and_  
 _Deadly._  
 _One shall regain and_  
 _Another shall_  
 _Lose._  
 _One will be taken;_  
 _But never lost._  


We know what happens now…all of us guys have to go, and the girls have to stay behind. We need to proclaim this immediately before others try to get to our dear Marius.” Enjolras speaks and the way he recites the prophecy sends chills down my spine. He goes silent and we let the information sink in as to what is happening.  


“We should prepare for the quest tomorrow,” Jehan speaks up.  


Enjolras nods and I can see the gears cranking in his head, “Agreed…you are all dismissed for the night. Be careful on the way back.” The thing is…I’m pretty sure Valjean knows of our meetings, but he doesn’t mind them much. I stay behind in the field with Enjolras.  


“Aren’t you going to go?” he asks me sitting next to me.  


“I could as you the same thing,” I counter back. He scoffs and picks at some grass.  


“Are you ready for tomorrow?” he asks while he fiddles with the grass.  


“Either way it goes we have no choice. You know damn well about the civil war happening up there…we have to do something,” I sigh and lay back to look at the moon. He’s silent and lies back with me. Our arms are touching and I have the itch to grab his hand, but I don’t want to ruin the moment. I decide not to. The stars are bright tonight and I glance over at Enjolras out of the corner of my eye and he’s so beautiful.  


“Courf finally got claimed,” he whispered.  


I nod and he continues, “Remember how we all got here? Scared of what things were after us and scared of our own parents? Courf though…he came in grinning and acting like he’d been here for years already. I remember I came here trying not to cry…my aunt sent me here within the first four months of me living here. I barely knew English to start with having moved here at the age of 13 since my mother died…a crying mess since she didn’t really want me.”  


He was silent a little while longer in fear of saying anything wrong, so I did what I’ve been wanting to do. I grab his hand, “Enjolras…it isn’t about what has happened. It’s about what will happen. You have the most faith I’ve seen in anyone ever. No one at this damn camp compares to you. Don’t worry about what happened in the past…worry about your future.”  


“What about you?” he asks.  


“My mother sent me here…she wanted me to be safe from the monsters and such. I go home on the occasion, but she works a lot. I usually stay here even though I detest the place,” I explain and look over at him. He’s looking into the sky and he’s so beautiful. The moon light makes his hair look almost silver and his eyes a brilliant crystal colour. I can’t help, but feel out of place next to such a beautiful person. I have scars littering parts of my face from years of working and training. I have burns covering majority of my body. My dark skin, dark hair, and dark hair all mush together. I close my eyes and will the thoughts to go away. I can feel Enjolras’ hand squeeze mine. I open my eyes and he’s staring me in the face. He lifts his other hand, and begins to trace the scars on my face.  


“They’re like art,” he murmurs.  


I don’t breathe or blink I think…I stare at him and feel the gentleness of his fingers on my face. The touch is light and soft. Enough to almost lull me to sleep. I close my eyes and let the feeling of his fingers on my skin calm me. He stops the soft motions and his hand cups my cheek in a gentle way. I open my eyes and he’s looking at me with solid determination. He has his brows furrowed like he’s thinking.  


“Screw it,” he whispers to himself and he leans forward and he’s kissing me. He’s kissing me soft and hard at the same time. His lips are soft and gentle, but the movements are rough and needy. I move my free hand to lay on his waist and pull him closer. The kiss slows down and it’s not as needy. I pulled away and took in some air.  


“Pretty brave of you Apollo,” I tease and he rolls his eyes and then leans forward and kissed my nose. I chuckle and he sits up and looks out into the woods.  


“We should head back,” he offers and I sigh.  


“I suppose so…” I sigh and he hits my shoulder as he stands. I follow suit and wrap my arm around his waist and pull him to my side. I lean down to his ear, “Your not so subtle staring wasn’t very subtle.” I whisper and he goes bright red and hits my arm.  


“Oh my gods R,” he groans and unwraps himself from my arm and stomps off into the forest.  


I chuckle and chase after him as he laughs at me chasing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if some of this is not accurate. I really tried! I haven't read the Percy Jackson series in a long while, so I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. 
> 
> I don't see enough of Grantaire being the son of Hephaestus. Just...Grantaire building his friends things, Enjolras drooling over Grantaire's muscles, Enjolras rubbing Grantaire's scars, Grantaire wearing goggles. HEPHAESTUS' SON GRANTAIRE PEOPLE!
> 
> Also the song I used is called Mars by Sleeping at Last and it just reminded me of the amis so I used it. Another also, I'm learning my way around this site so bear with me if there are weird things going on because I have no idea how to indent, so if someone would tell me that would lovely.  
> Also I really like Enjolras' with a beautiful voice. 
> 
> Again I hope you enjoyed reading this and stay posted for some more of my stuff thanks a bunch!
> 
> xx Kellin


End file.
